Once Upon a Time (fireworks show)
Tokyo Disneyland= |-|Magic Kingdom= |closed = |predecessor = Celebrate the Magic |successor = |sponsor = }} Once Upon a Time (originally known in Magic Kingdom officially as its full name Once Upon A Time: Where Stories Take You Anywhere) was a nighttime spectacular at Tokyo Disneyland, that premiered on May 29, 2014. Similar to Celebrate the Magic and Disney Dreams!, it utilizes fireworks, lasers, fire, projection mapping, and searchlights during the 19-minute presentation. The Magic Kingdom version was premiered on November 4, 2016. History Tokyo Disneyland In October 2013, Tokyo Disney Resort announced that the Castle Projection show "Once Upon a Time", a new nighttime entertainment at Tokyo Disneyland, will premiere on May 29, 2014. This fantastic and heartwarming nighttime entertainment uses projection mapping technology to produce a three-dimensional effect by projecting images in a way that fits the contours of buildings and other structures. This is the first time for this technology to be used in an entertainment program at Tokyo Disney Resort. The show soft opened on May 26, 2014. It was raining that night, so some fireworks were not produced.The show also had performances on May 27 and 28 before the actual opening date. To avoid overcrowding problems, the show features ticket systems for special viewing areas. ''Frozen'' edition On January 13, 2015, Tokyo Disneyland presented a winter event called Anna and Elsa's Frozen Fantasy. During the period, Once Upon A Time features a special winter edition, featuring the scenes and songs of Frozen, replacing Snow White and Winnie The Pooh scenes, including "For the First Time in Forever" and "Let It Go". The event ended on March 20, 2015 and will be held again in winter 2016. Although the event ended, the show was over popular. Therefore, the park decided to extend the show's ending date til July 5, 2015. After that, the original show will still continue. Magic Kingdom On October 26, 2016, it was announced that the show would be coming to Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom on November 4, 2016, replacing the previous projection mapping show on Cinderella Castle, Celebrate the Magic. Magic Kingdom version has some difference from Tokyo Disneyland version because they only used minimized use of fire, fireworks and more searchlights, although lasers was added in June 2017. This version only runs 14:30 minutes and excluding Snow White and Tangled scenes, and replace them with Frozen scene from special winter version. Show Summary Hosted by Mrs. Potts, the show is framed as her telling bedtime stories to Chip, including sequences showcasing ''Alice in Wonderland'', Tangled, ''Cinderella'', ''Peter Pan'', ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'', Frozen, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, and finally ''Beauty and the Beast'' which culminates in the battle between Gaston and Beast fighting out on the castle itself and Beast's transformation back into the Prince kicking off the finale. The finale montage includes brief appearances by characters from ''Frozen'', ''Aladdin'', and The Lion King. Show scenes *"Once Upon a Time" (show theme) **''Pinocchio'' **''The Little Mermaid'' **''Aladdin'' **''Beauty and the Beast'' **''The Lion King'' **''Lady and the Tramp'' **''Peter Pan'' (Tokyo version) *Tokyo version **''Alice in Wonderland'' ***"Alice in Wonderland" ***"I'm Late" ***"March of the Cards" ***"The Unbirthday Song" **"I See the Light" (Tangled) *''Cinderella'' **"Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" **"So This is Love" *"You Can Fly" (Peter Pan) *Florida version **''Frozen'' (formerly during Anna and Elsa's Frozen Fantasy event in 2015-2016) ***"For the First Time in Forever" ***"Let It Go" *Enchanted Places (Florida version; Every year April to December in Tokyo) **The Silly Song (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Tokyo version) **"I'm Late" (Alice in Wonderland, Florida version) **''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' ***"Rumbly in My Tumbly" ***"Heffalumps and Woozles" *''Beauty and the Beast'' **"Prologue" **"Beauty and the Beast" **"The Mob Song" *Reprise of "Once Upon a Time" **''Aladdin'' **''Frozen'' **''The Lion King'' (Tokyo version) **''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (Florida version) **''Peter Pan'' **''Cinderella'' **''Alice in Wonderland'' Films Key: * – Film included * – Film excluded Voices *Kimberley Locke/May J. - female vocalist (Once Upon a Time theme song) (TDL, MK) *Angela Lansbury - Mrs. Potts (MK) *Kimiko Fukuda/Popla - Mrs. Potts (TDL) *Brian Press - Chip Potts (MK) *Atsushi Yamaguchi - Chip Potts (TDL) *Bill Thompson - The White Rabbit (MK) *Shigeru Ushiyama - The White Rabbit (TDL) *Kathryn Beaumont - Alice (MK) *Mika Doi - Alice (TDL) *Seki Seki - Cheshire Cat (TDL) *Hiroyuki Nishimoto - Mad Hatter (TDL) *Osawa Sumie - Queen of Hearts (TDL) *Bobby Driscoll - Peter Pan (archival recording) (MK) *Mitsuo Iwata - Peter Pan (TDL) *Ilene Woods - Cinderella (archival recording) (MK) *Yuko Suzuki - Cinderella (TDL) *Russi Taylor - Fairy Godmother (MK) *Naoko Kyoda - Fairy Godmother (TDL) *Zachary Levi - Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert (TDL) *Mandy Moore - Rapunzel (TDL) *Sterling Holloway - Winnie the Pooh (archival recording) (MK) *Hayao Yatsushiro - Winnie the Pooh (TDL) *Mizuho Suzuki - Narrator (TDL) *Paige O'Hara - Belle (MK) *Eri Itō - Belle (TDL) *Robby Benson - Beast (MK) *Koichi Yamadera - Beast (TDL) *Richard White - Gaston (MK) *Tsukasani Matsumoto - Gaston (TDL) *Idina Menzel - Elsa (TDL 2015 version, MK) *Kristen Bell - Anna (TDL 2015 version, MK) *Sayaka Kanda - Anna (TDL 2016 version) *Takako Matsu - Elsa (TDL 2016 version) Trivia *The Tokyo version of two films: Tangled, and Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *"The Mob Song" scene at Florida is shorter than Tokyo version. *Replacing singers from Frozen in 2015: Idina Menzel and Kristen Bell to 2016: Takako Matsu and Sayaka Kanda. *In the reprise of the song, Cars and Monsters, Inc. are not included in the final scene. See also *''Disneyland Forever'' *''Happily Ever After'' *''Remember... Dreams Come True'' *''Celebrate the Magic'' *''Disney Dreams!'' *''Ignite the Dream: A Nighttime Spectacular of Magic and Light'' *''We Love Mickey!'' *''World of Color'' References Category:Tokyo Disneyland entertainment Category:Former Tokyo Disneyland attractions Category:Magic Kingdom entertainment Category:Magic Kingdom attractions Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Tangled Category:Cinderella Category:Peter Pan Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Dumbo Category:Frozen Category:Aladdin Category:The Lion King Category:Pinocchio Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Lady and the Tramp Category:Firework shows Category:Toy Story Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Pixar Category:Pandora Category:Cars Category:Make Mine Music Category:Melody Time Category:Disney Princesses Category:Disney parks and attractions